1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to control over a hybrid vehicle on which an engine including a valve position adjustment device that adjusts the opening and closing timing of an intake valve, or the like, with the use of an electric actuator is mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a hybrid vehicle, for example, there is known a technique for selecting any one of a plurality of traveling modes, such as a charge-depleting (CD) mode and a charge-sustaining (CS) mode. In CD mode, there are more opportunities to perform electric traveling by using mainly an electric motor. In CS mode, there are more opportunities to perform hybrid traveling by using mainly the electric motor and an engine.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-189046 (JP 2013-189046 A) describes a technique for, in a plug-in hybrid vehicle, selecting the CS mode by depressing an EV cancellation switch during electric traveling in CD mode. When the EV cancellation switch is depressed, traveling in CD mode is temporarily stopped.
An engine that is mounted on such a hybrid vehicle generally includes a valve timing adjustment device that adjusts the opening and closing timing of an intake valve, or the like.
However, in the case where the engine is started after the CS mode is selected by depressing the EV cancellation switch in CD mode, unless the opening and closing timing of the intake valve, or the like, is appropriately adjusted, exhaust emission may deteriorate or good drivability may not be obtained after a startup of the engine.